Who Doesn't Love Logan Mitchell?
by TheLunarNightStar
Summary: One-shots about thee Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush. Requested, non-requested, so long as its LoganXOC, it's here. General rating of T, some may be M later on, be forewarned!
1. Not Just Another Rainstorm: Estrellagirl

**Not Just Another Rainstorm  
-For Estrellagirl-**

A small red-haired girl hung her jacket on a hook in the break room before throwing the required vest over her white, long-sleeved shirt. She pinned her nametag on the vest, the word "Heather" gleaming in the bright light. She took a deep breath to relax before walking out into the main store. The only other person working the shift was Eric and he was not the best of company. A few customers browsed through the shelves lined with different styles of shoes. This was Heather's life. Study in school during the morning and work late at night. Heather curved her lips into a smile before making her way over to an older, petite woman who looked confused. "Excuse me ma'am? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh! I am just trying to figure out which shoes my granddaughter would like the best for the holidays." Heather nodded her head and pointed out several shoes that were popular for children and teens. The woman came to the register five minutes later with a pair of black, sparkle flats.

"Have a good night." During the following hour and a half, Heather and Eric helped about twenty customers. Not many people shopped really late at night unless it was Black Friday. The following hour consisted of Heather sketching in her drawing pad while Eric played some form of card game. With a sigh, Eric tossed the cards onto the shelf below the registers.

"I'm heading out early. No one is coming and it's already nine. I think you can close the store tonight." Heather opened her mouth to object, but Eric was already gone. Heather remained drawing for fifteen minutes when four boys entered the store. The most obvious boy was a tall brunette with bright brown eyes. The nest boy who stood out was slightly shorter than the first boy and he had blonde hair and green eyes. Next to him walked a small Latino boy. His lips held a radiant smile and Heather couldn't help but smile slightly herself. Lastly, walking behind the other three boys was a pale, raven-haired boy. Heather easily made out the dimples in his cheeks and shy demeanor. It was obvious he was the least confident out of the group of boys. Heather watched as the boys looked at the various shoes before the brunette, Latino, and blonde-haired boy came over to the register.

"Find everything okay?" The brunette nodded, smiling to reveal pearly white teeth.

"Just perfect, Heather." Heather raised an eyebrow at him as his friends rolled their eyes. She rang up the boots ignoring his comment. Dejected, the brunette moved to the side allowing his friends to pay for their shoes. "Yo, Logan, did you get stuff yet?" The paler boy shook his head.

"Just go on without me. I'll catch up to you guys." Shrugging the three boys left, leaving Heather alone with this guy. So his name was Logan? Being the polite cashier, Heather walked over to him.

"Do you need help finding something in particular?" Logan glanced up at her before nodding. He swallowed harshly and shifted on his feet.

"I uh, I'm trying to uh, find a pair of um, uh, boots." Heather chuckled quietly at how frazzled the boy seemed. He reminded her of herself.

"Well any specific style? Leather, suede, has buckles, doesn't have buckles, snake skin, slide-on, zip-up?" Logan blinked several times before clearing his throat.

"Um, suede zip-up?" Heather nodded as she walked away from Logan to a shelf two rows over. She went back holding up a pair of boots for him.

"Here, try these on." Logan shrugged and sat down pulling off his ratty sneakers. He shoved his foot in and zipped it up before repeating the process with his other foot. "How do they feel?" He 'hmm-ed' in response.

"Perfect actually. How'd you know what size would fit?" Heather grinned sheepishly.

"I've worked here for a little over a year. Guessing shoe sizes became very easy." They shared a smile as Heather made her way back to the cash register with Logan beside her. A large crash sounded outside causing Heather to jump, startled.

"Are you okay?" Swallowing, Heather nodded before grabbing onto Logan's arm and burying her face into the crook of his neck. Unexpected, Logan dropped the boots and wrapped his arms around Heather's trembling form. "Heather?" Another loud rumbling shook the store, the lights flickering momentarily before short-circuiting, plunging the two into utter darkness. Heather let out another scream as Logan tightened his grip on the smaller, fragile girl shaking against him. "Heather?"

"I'm s-sorry," Heather stated sniffling, "I hate storms." The redhead curled her face into the crook of Logan's neck. Logan pulled her close to him. Heather's knees collapsed from under her and Logan caught her weight, easing her to the ground.

"Sh, it's okay. I've got you." The storm raged on for half an hour. Throughout the entire time, Logan held onto Heather as she curled into his side. He mumbled words of comfort while softly stroking her hair in attempts to calm her nerves. The sounds of thunder quieted down and Logan's phone ringing startled both of the young adults. "Hello?"

"Logan! Thank god, where are you?"

"I'm still in that shoe store. The power went out just as I was about to check out." A small whimper left Heather's lips. Logan ran his free hand down the length of her arm and back to her neck.

"Okay. We'll be there shortly. Don't move!" A click was heard as the phone call ended.

"As if, James." Logan looked down at Heather. "My friends are on their way over here." She nodded and gazed up at him. Logan leaned down and pressed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips before pulling back. He then wrapped his arms around her slightly trembling body. The two sat like that even after the bright light of a cell phone came into view. Logan's friends rushed over immediately.

"Hey Loge, everything okay?" Heather shifted to get out of Logan's grip, but he merely held her closer.

"Yeah. Heather's a bit shaken up, but otherwise I think we're fine, Kendall." Kendall, James, and the smaller Latino slid their eyes onto Heather.

"Hey, uh, I apologize for my earlier comment." The small redhead smiled.

"It's okay. Guys usually hit on me, but I dismiss it fairly quick." The Latino sat down on the ground with his legs folded underneath him. Kendall and James followed suit.

"Why's that?" Heather looked at the Latino. "I'm Carlos by the way."

"Well Carlos, I don't really think that I'm all that pre-"

"You're not pretty." His friends glared at him, but he raised his hand to stop them. "You are beautiful. Any guy can see that, but what other guys don't get to see is this. And I'm pretty sure no other guy has been able to hold you through the duration of a thunderstorm. Don't cut yourself short, Heather." The redhead smiled appreciatively at Logan. She took a brief moment to look at him just as the lights came back on. His raven hair was slightly askew, probably from running his hand through it. His dark brown eyes glinted with honesty and were still somewhat hazy from lust. His lips were a light red and a little swollen.

"Thank you, Logan." The small girl leaned up and pressed her lips to Logan's in a passionate kiss. Under normal circumstances Heather would still be curled into a tight ball, but these weren't normal circumstances. Heather pulled back from the kiss smirking at the deep red that coated his cheeks. The flustered boy smiled in return before wrapping his arms around her tightly. This was definitely not just another rainstorm.


	2. A Night on the Beach: Emobabyx33

**A Night on the Beach**

**-For Emobabyx33-**

"I always loved the beach especially at night under the vague stars and bright city lights of LA shining on the calm ocean surface. I sat there with my toes in the sand, wiggling them in contentment. My arms rested on my knees and for the life of me I could not stop smiling. Why? I think – no, I know you would be smiling too if there was a handsome man sitting on the beach not too far away from you with no shirt on and he had toned abs. The mystery man sat about fifteen feet away from me in the same position that I was sitting in. He was there for about half an hour already and made no move to acknowledge me. Perhaps he hadn't noticed me or if he did he just wasn't interested. That would've sucked because he was magnificently good-looking.

His hair was short with a small spike in he front. He was lean and his muscles were defined. His skin, my gosh, his skin was pale like a porcelain doll, but when the moonlight hit his skin it created a haunting appearance that was oddly arousing. I couldn't help but chuckle as the thought ran through my mind. I stopped giggling when I noticed that he was looking at me like I had two heads. Quite frankly, I didn't blame him. Wouldn't you be like 'what the hell?' if some random person began laughing for no reason?

'Sorry,' I murmured as my head fell to my chest. How embarrassing? He probably thought I was some lunatic.

'It's fine,' he said. It startled me and I looked up to find him making his way towards me. He plopped down onto the sand beside me. 'I'm Logan, by the way.'

'Nicole,' I replied with a smile. So this mystery god's name was Logan? It was nice. Up close I could notice just how muscular he really was. It wasn't overbearing. It was just subtle enough to be noticed and admired. I shook my head to clear the trail my thoughts had begun to take and focused on Logan again, 'So what brings you to the beach this late at night?' Logan smiled and I felt my legs turning to jello. His smile was gorgeous and awkward, but it was sea-leg worthy.

'Thought I'd get out of the apartment for a while. My friends were starting to get annoying. Just needed a break. What about you?' I smiled in return and refocused on the ocean, which now had several waves gliding across the surface gently with the soft breeze that blew.

'I come out here every night and just sit here by myself. I've always believed that this would bring something magical into my life because this beach has that magical feel about it. Despite all the LA lights blocking the majority of the stars, the stars that do shine through the rays shine even brighter because of it. It's relaxing,' I finished. My attention shifted from the night sky to Logan, who was staring at me with an odd emotion in his expression that I couldn't place, 'What?'

'Uh, nothing,' he replied while scratching the back of his neck. He turned to look out over the ocean and I did the same. Silence hovered over us for a while. No one said anything, but the quiet wasn't uncomfortable like I thought it would have been. I tried figuring out exactly why I wasn't jumping to my feet and running away from him. I've had prominent trust issues since high school when my supposed best friend hooked up with my boyfriend at a party. From that day on I was always weary of the people I interacted with. I haven't let myself get any new close friends. Sure there were a few people that I conversed with, but I haven't allowed any of them to know my past or much about me. They knew just about what any person could have inferred. I was a 'surf-babe' as Patrick put it. I enjoyed music and photography. People could tell that I was a beach lover because I dressed like a surfer. They could tell that I loved music because I was always singing or listening to my iPod and they could tell I liked photography due to the camera glued in my hands. In fact, the camera was beside me in its case as I stared into the horizon with Logan next to me.

There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on, but it made me feel as though I could trust him, like he was never going to hurt me. I couldn't say for sure, but I knew I was highly attracted to him. Any girl would have been crazy not to appreciate such a fine creature as he. My mind was drawn back to the glow of his skin in the moonlight and I felt that familiar tug in my stomach. I didn't even know the guy and he was making me excited just by sitting there. How pathetic was that? Logan shifted his trunks slightly and I caught a glimpse of a bulge. I turned him on? Oh wait, I was running my finger along my leg absentmindedly and his gaze was focused on my finger.

I experimented by stopping my finger before dragging it along my thigh, slowly going towards my inner thigh. He choked on the air and tightened his grip on the hem of his trunks. Smirking, I turned my body towards Logan and placed my hand on his thigh. His leg tensed and turned his attention to my face. Tentatively, Logan lifted his hand and placed it against my cheek. His actions were smooth, but I was able to sense a bit of hesitation. He seemed just as shy as I was. In between the moment we remained unmoving and the moment his lips brushed against mine, I was able to think mostly logically about the situation.

What were the chances of me running into Logan again? We were just two people who needed release. I wasn't complaining either. Logan was a gorgeous man and anyone would be stupid to not realize it. I already had trust issues, but it wasn't like I was looking for a committed relationship. I just needed to get off as mean as it sounded. I didn't think Logan was interested in a relationship either. So what if we had sex and left? It wasn't as if we were making love. It was mindless sex. That was the scenario until it was over."

Sadie gave me a look after I finished telling her my little story. That night was a week ago and since that night, Logan had done nothing but plagued my thoughts and dreams. Everywhere I looked I could see his pale skin glowing in the moonlight like some scary God. I still felt his hands as they ran over my body practically mesmerizing every curve. For what I titled 'casual sex', it wasn't all that casual. Our bodies slid against each other and molded together perfectly. The pleasure he gave me was intense and I had never experienced it before in my life. I hadn't even felt that way when I was with my ex-boyfriend. Logan Mitchell, as I found out from a magazine, was famous, part of a boy band called Big Time Rush, and one hell of a passionate lover.

"Nicky, have you talked to him since then?" I shook my head, "Well why the hell not? Obviously there was something that clicked between you two."

"That's beside the point, Sade. Logan and I barely knew each other before we were ripping each other's clothing off like a bunch of ravenous wolves. I don't think either of us had the intention of developing a relationship out of this. It was just sex," I said while giving her a pointed look. Sadie remained silent for a moment simply thinking. I thought about what the words meant, but I kept coming to one conclusion. I was lying. I was lying straight through gritted teeth. It wasn't just sex for me. It was a lot more than I was willing to let on. There was no way that I would have admitted that to me, Logan Mitchell was more than casual sex. Admitting that meant that my walls were broken and he was the cause of it. I couldn't allow another guy to break my heart.

"Nicole, listen to me. Just go to the beach tonight like you used to. You haven't been there since that night. Maybe he's been going there looking for you." Sadie definitely had a point. I freaked out after I got to the apartment. I had sex with a random guy – who looked godly – and then realized that it was too passionate and intimate to be just sex. Glancing at Sadie one last time, I nodded my head. I grabbed my iPod off the coffee table and walked out of the apartment and began my trek to the beach. Ten minutes later I arrived at my usual spot to find it empty. There was no pale, brown haired god basking in the moonlight with his shirt off.

Sighing, I sat down and brought my knees to my chest. The song _Walls_ by All Time Low blared through my headphones. I chuckled at the irony of the lyrics. I began singing along with the song, "I'm gonna break down this walls, I built around myself. I wanna fall so in love, with you, and no one else, could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now. Together we'll move on, just don't turn around, let the walls break down." A hand on my shoulder startled me.

"I was hoping you would show up again." That voice. I turned my head to see Logan standing there with a t-shirt and jeans. His lips were pulled down into a frown. I swallowed a lump in my throat and watched as he sat down next to me. A feeling of déjà vu ran through my veins and I shook my head yet again.

"You – you were waiting for me?" My words were timid, reflecting my natural shy demeanor. Logan smiled and caused my legs to turn to jello again. That familiar tug pulled at my stomach and I subconsciously wet my lips with my tongue. Logan's eye honed in on the motion and a low groan rumbled through his chest. He obviously was still attracted to me, just as I was with him.

"Yeah. Listen, I don't want to sound mean or anything because that's not who I am, but I just – that night was supposed to be a one time thing and we'd leave with no strings attached." I nodded my head in agreement and shifted my gaze to the ocean. "But that didn't happen," Logan said, his voice thinning out to a mere whisper. Tears pricked at my eyes and I blinked a couple of times. So he honestly felt the same thing as I did? "I know this may seem like I'm a complete lunatic especially since the only thing we really know about each other is our sexual capability, but when we had sex, it wasn't just sex. It was passionate and intimate. It was making love," I choked when he said it. I stood up fast and stepped back.

"Logan," my voice cracked, "it's not love. We don't know each other. You were just some random guy that I met on the beach. I can't – I can't do this." Logan stood up and grabbed my wrist as I went to turn around and run.

"I know, but you can't deny that you didn't feel the same things! I've met some pretty dedicated actresses and none of them would have been able to fake the way you reacted to my body. Nicole, please just go with this. I never felt this way about a girl before and I have dated girls that I've honestly cared about. Please," he whispered, his lips a centimeter from my lips, "give in to what you're feeling. Please," his lips pressing against mine as he said 'please.'

**(the rest is smut. If you don't want to read, you can skip to where I tell you it's over)**

The kiss quickly went from soft and passionate to hot and needy in the matter of seconds. The pressure was bruising and our teeth banged against each other. Logan's hands were pressing my back, pulling me against his chest while I had mine tangled at the nape of his neck. A low moan escaped my lips as he rubbed his erection against my core. The neediness increased and I pulled back from the kiss, ripping his shirt over his head and throwing it on the beach. My hands immediately ran down his chest as my lips attacked his neck and collarbone. His hand wound in my hair.

Gently pushing me away, Logan pulled my shirt over my head and gave a crooked grin when he saw that I didn't have a bra on. He was in for a surprise when he realizes that I wasn't wearing panties either. Logan brought my lips to his again and my legs wrapped around his waist. He held me up by my thighs and carefully lowered us to the ground, the kiss remaining unbroken. Logan left my lips and placed kisses down my neck and chest before taking a pink nipple into his mouth and massaging the other with his hand. My body arced towards him as his name spilled past my lips in a breathy moan.

My hips came into contact with his and Logan pulled back before wiggling his fingers in the waistband of my shorts. He pulled them down my tan legs tantalizingly slow. His eyes had widened at the sight of no panties. I smirked at him evilly before pulling my legs to my chest and kicking the shorts off. Logan made quick work of his jeans and boxers and then hovered over my body. I felt the heat radiating from his body and I saw the lust in his eyes. Closing my eyes, Logan and I kissed roughly.

When we broke apart for air, Logan looked straight into my eyes and I forgot how to breathe. My heart skipped a beat and electricity sparked through my system. Behind the lustful gaze, a trace of love shone brightly in his eyes. The purity of the emotion caught me off guard and had me thinking that perhaps Sadie was right. Maybe, just maybe, Logan was my soul mate. That one guy that was supposed to be the yang to my yin and complete me whole-heartedly. I wasn't aware that I was crying until Logan brushed away a teardrop with the pad of his thumb. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you," I blurted out. For a second Logan merely looked at me expressionlessly, but then a smile crept its way onto his face.

"I love you, too." With that Logan kissed me passionately and pushed into me. Each thrust brought us closer to climaxing and that wonderful, blissful state that awaited us afterwards. Our bodies moved as thought it were one in a hot, sweaty mess, but that was what made it beautiful: two people committing an act of sin in a throw of passion. Nothing else really mattered at that moment to me, not when I had Logan in my arms. My body shook with the force of my climax as Logan released immediately after.

**(You're in the clear! Go! Go! Go!)**

We fell back onto the sand, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. My chest heaved with the effort to breathe properly. I looked up from Logan's chest and smiled. "What are you smiling about? I know it's not the afterglow," he said chuckling. I gave him a look before answering.

"I always believed that this beach was magical," my gaze softening. "It brought you to me and for that I am grateful. Perhaps my never ending devotion to sitting alone is to blame." We laughed at that one and then sobered. That loving expression came across Logan's features once again.

"I truly love you, Nicole." I gulped and felt fresh tears fall down my cheeks.

"And I you," I echoed, thinking about the wonderful night spent on the beach.


	3. In A Different Light: KorreySmithson06

**In a Different Light**

**For KorreySmithson06**

I jumped off the ledge and caused several people to scream. I laughed as I ran down the street. I didn't know why they screamed, the ledge being six feet high. Oh well, it was a good laugh. After sprinting back to the Palm Woods I walked straight to the pool. Sitting in their usual seats were my four best friends. As I got closer, Carlos looked up and waved enthusiastically, which caught the attention of Kendall, James, and Logan. My smile widened when Logan said hello and I was just about to tackle him when I heard my name being shouted, "Korrey!" I cringed as I turned around. There was the large, crabby, unfair hotel manager, Mr. Bitters.

"Mr. Bitters! Don't you look lovely today," I faked cheeriness, but even I heard the questioning in my voice.

"Thank you," he replied in complete honesty. Was he for real? "But, why do I have people coming into my hotel complaining about a girl with black hair, a purple streak, and ice blue eyes jumping off a ledge?" I pursed my lips, crossed my left arm across my chest, and held my chin in my right hand. I pretended to ponder the question, "Korrey!"

"Right! Well I – um, oh look! It's a flaming pony," I shouted while pointing to the opposite side of the pool. When Bitters looked, I made a beeline for the lobby and ran up the stairs to apartment 2J. I walked in and greeted Mrs. Knight, who was walking out of the bathroom with a terry cloth robe around her body.

"Oh, Korrey, dear please shower. Get dressed for a fancy dinner. Gustavo is taking us out to celebrate the boys' album going gold." I nodded and sent a text to Logan to let them know what was up. I sent the text to Logan because I knew the other guys didn't have their cell phones on them. Throwing my cell on my bed, I grabbed my towels and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I stood staring at my closet in my towels for ten minutes before huffing and throwing on a random pair of shorts and tank top. I slid my feet into a pair of vans, grabbed my cell phone, and snatched my wallet off my dresser. I walked into the living room to find Kendall, Carlos, and Logan playing videogames. James was most likely in the shower because he took the longest to get ready. "Is Momma K still in her room?"

"Yeah," Kendall said distracted. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hallway to Mrs. Knight's bedroom. I was envious of the guys. They were able to play videogames up until the last minute, but I wasn't. Mrs. Knight would kill me if I went to dinner in skinny jeans and a nice top. Upon reaching the door, I knocked loudly. She called out for me to enter.

"Momma K, I'm going to the store real quick. Is it alright for me to borrow the car?" She nodded and I left quickly. The faster the dinner was over the happier I would be. After what seemed like hours, I finally found an appropriate outfit to wear to this stupid dinner. Remind me to kill Gustavo. When I reached the apartment everyone was ready to go except for Logan and obviously myself.

"Korrey, could you hurry?" I gave Mrs. Knight a smile and disappeared into my room. I shed my current outfit and slid on a black, lacy bra and matching thong. I took the dress out of the bag as well as the heels and removed the tags. For a minute I just stared at the dress in disgust. It wasn't that the dress was ugly; in fact I thought it was beautiful. I just wasn't the type to get dolled up. I preferred jeans and t-shirts. I was a tomboy.

I pulled the dress over my head and strapped on the heels. I clipped the top half of my hair back into a bump and went over the rest with a straightener. Lining my eyes with black and brushing a dark purple eye shadow over my eyelids, I looked into the mirror. I didn't look like me. The purple eye shadow complimented my light eyes and the liner made them pop. The dress was a simple dark purple, off the shoulder dress that came above my knee. The heels were black and between them and the dress, my legs looked long and lean. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the black handbag off the bed that Mrs. Knight undoubtedly placed there for me. Giving myself a once over, I huffed as I walked out of the room to join everyone else, my heels clicking on the hard floor.

* * *

My head lifted as the sound of heels clicking on the wood flooring came closer. I gulped as my eyes drank in every ounce of pale skin I came across. I followed up her legs and looked at the dress. It was a dark purple and it seemed like something she would wear, only Korrey never wore anything like that. She was a tomboy through and through. I could only imagine how uncomfortable she was right now. Her hair was pulled back into a bump and the rest was straightened, which elongated her face. Her ice blue eyes were highlighted with black and purple. My left leg twitched and I felt myself becoming hard. Dear God, I was getting hard over my best friend. I never thought of her as a girl before because she was always roughhousing with us. I was yanked from my perverted thoughts when Mrs. Knight gushed over Korrey, "Dearie, you look stunning! I would have never thought."

"Thank you, Momma K." I could tell Korrey was uncomfortable. Hell, right now, I was uncomfortable. My slacks, something that wasn't out of the ordinary for me, was beginning to get tight and making me antsy. Damn it. I turned from Korrey and started walking out the door. I didn't want to appear rude, but I knew that if I looked at her any longer, I would have a complete hard on and that wasn't something I wanted to explain to Mrs. Knight, let alone Katie. I sighed when the elevators came into view. I knew from the moment I saw her that tonight was going to be strenuous and not the way I want it to be.

* * *

Mrs. Knight was finally done fussing over how I looked so mature and lady-like. Screw being lady-like. I wanted to be wearing my vans right now with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Katie just smiled at me. She was wearing a yellow sundress and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Mrs. Knight, being the classy woman she was, wore a simple backless red dress and matching heels. Kendall was wearing black slacks and a blue button up shirt. Carlos looked adorable with khaki slacks and a black button up, whereas James looked as hot as ever. He styled his hair perfectly and wore white slacks with a white button up. The full white look made James' tan skin glow in contrast. I smiled at him, whom returned the smile eagerly, his eyes looking over my body. I knew it was to be expected. I never dressed up like this before and I knew that the guys' would be ogling over me. My smile fell when I watched Logan walk away from us. Slacks weren't out of the ordinary for him, but the black made him look taller and the black button up made his pale skin pop. My eyes lingered on his form until he turned the corner and headed towards the elevators. Lovely.

Mrs. Knight ushered the rest of us out of the apartment. To say that the elevator ride was tense and awkward would be an understatement. I stood next to Logan and I noticed that his breathing became heavy as I stepped closer. My own heartbeat rose at the prospect that he found me attractive. Whoa, slow down. I wanted Logan to be attracted to me? Since when did this happen? I never thought about any of the guys as more than just friends to me, so why now? I wasn't one to deny that my friends were four gorgeous guys who could play hockey, dance, sing, and be famous.

I blushed when Logan walked out of the elevator and brushed his hand against my thigh. I didn't think he did it on purpose, but as he glanced over his shoulder, I caught a smirk playing on his lips. He was teasing me. Logan Mitchell, nerd and shy guy of Big Time Rush, was making moves on me. I chuckled and walked out before James and Kendall. The limo ride to the restaurant was pretty much silent except for Mrs. Knight going on about how handsome her boys looked and how well I cleaned up. Half an hour later we pulled up to some fancy restaurant and were seated immediately towards the back. I gave Gustavo a glare when I saw him and all he did was raise his eyebrow in a challenging way. Oh it was on Gustavo Rocque just you wait.

Kelly smiled as we sat down. Unfortunately, Logan and I were sitting next to each other and due to limited space our thighs were constantly touching. I tried to ignore the bubbling feeling in the pit of my stomach, but my attention was brought back to it when I felt Logan's hand on my thigh. It was towards my knee, but that didn't change the fact that a guy I never thought of romantically had his hand on my thigh. Where had these feelings come from? Was I just harboring them somewhere deep inside the recesses of my mind and they didn't show up until tonight? I paid attention to the multiple conversations happening around us and occasionally inserted my opinion. One conversation though made me uneasy. "Everyone knows that I'm the best looking one in the group. Isn't that right, Korrey?" My gaze fell on James who was looking at me intently. He was expecting me to agree with him and tell everyone that he was the best looking, but I couldn't do that. Why? Because personally I thought Logan was the best looking guy in the group.

"Uh, well." I coughed slightly as Logan raised his hand on my thigh, resting it on my inner thigh really close to my private area. "You are good looking." James' smile fell from his lips.

"So you don't think that I'm the best looking?" By now the entire table had stopped doing what it was that they were doing and focused on James and I. Well now that was embarrassing.

"Sorry," I whispered. I didn't want to hurt James' feelings, but I wasn't a person to lie. I felt Logan's hand grip my thigh before he began rubbing it with his thumb. Chancing a look at him, I saw that he was hiding a huge smirk behind his hand. Logan was doing this to me on purpose. He wanted to play hardball; we'll play hardball. "Actually," I said with more confidence and caught Logan's attention, "I think that the best looking in the group is Logan." Logan's mouth fell open and his hand stilled on my leg. "His eyes are captivating. His smile makes the girls' knees weak. His hair is styled to perfection and adds an air of innocence to him. And of course, the entire slacks and button ups make him look presentable and sexy." It was absolutely quiet. I thought I shocked them all considering everyone was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What? How could you think that Logan is better looking than me?" I sighed as James did his famous jazz hands down his face.

"Sorry James, Logan just does it for me." Logan choked on his water and withdrew his hand. Mrs. Knight had placed her hands over Katie's ears who was smirking a mile wide. Kendall was looking between Logan and I trying to figure out what was going on while Carlos just sat there confused. Gustavo didn't look happy and Kelly was smiling. I must admit their reactions were a lot better than I thought they were.

"Excuse me," Logan jumped from his seat and walked out of the restaurant. The smirk that was playing across my lips disappeared as I watched him go. I turned to the table and excused myself before running out after him. I caught him walking down the street towards the Palm Woods. Was he crazy?

"Logan!" I tried running after him, but the stupid heels were preventing me from actually gaining any ground. I slipped them off and threw them in a garbage bin before taking off running. I finally reached his side and grabbed his wrist. "Logan," I said. My voice was low and regretful. I didn't mean to embarrass him or upset him. He looked into my eyes and I was taken aback. Instead of anger or hurt, Logan's eyes were blown wide with lust.

"Korrey, is it true?" I swallowed to try and wet my throat, but it didn't work. I couldn't speak so I simply nodded my head. I felt like crying. Logan surprised me by forcing his lips against mine. Immediately my hands wrapped around his shoulders and held him close to me. His hands were placed at my hips and he pulled me closer to him. A gasp left my lips as I figured out why he took off so fast. Logan was completely hard.

"Logan," I moaned his name. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Korrey, I never really knew until tonight, but I'm in love with you. I used to think of you as just one of the guys because you would roughhouse with us. When you walked out of the room in this dress I – these feelings overwhelmed me. That's why I walked out of the apartment without waiting for anyone. I didn't mean to hurt you." He brushed a stray tear from my cheek before pressing his lips to mine, this time more gently. "I saw you in a different light and realized that I've loved you all along."

"I love you too, Logan." I kissed him again. Instead of killing Gustavo liked I originally wanted to do, I'll have to thank him. By ordering us to this stupid fancy restaurant, Logan and I were finally able to admit to ourselves our feelings for the other. Logan's hand ran up my thigh and under the hem of my dress. I pulled back to catch my breath and let out an airy laugh. "Yeah, I want out of this dress, too."


	4. Memorable Cruise: BellaRosa17

Memorable Cruise  
-For BellaRosa17-

A soft breeze blew across the ship's surface drawing out sighs of relief. The breeze did justice to the sweltering heat of the Bahamas. Adults littered the upper decks, gambling away money, and drinking champagne that the waiting staff handed out. All of the teens migrated to the stern of the boat where a large pool resided while the younger children played in the miniature water park at the bow. A small Latino pushed a pale boy into the pool and laughed as he surfaced sputtering water out of his mouth. "Carlos!"

"Oh calm down, Logie-wogie!" A tan girl jumped over Logan's head and caused water to splash over him.

"Memory Cruz!" The girl giggled before both of the teens were overtook by water as Carlos did a cannonball into the pool. From the edge of the pool came laughter. A tall brunette smirked at their misfortune while the slightly shorter blonde bit back his laughter. Logan looked at Memory and smirked. Before either boy could process what the two teens were up to, Logan and Memory grabbed James' and Kendall's ankles respectively and pulled them into the pool. The yelp emitted from James drew the attention of the other teens before it dispersed into bubbles as he fell below the surface of the pool. Kendall surfaced first with a grin on his lips and pushed his hair back out of his face. James on the other hand freaked out.

"Ry! Do you realize how long it took for me to get my hair just perfect?" Smirking, Memory dunked James below the water again and smiled victoriously when James glared at her upon surfacing. "Oh, it's on." She screamed as James tackled her and the two began wrestling in the water. Having been forgotten, the Latino swam towards Memory and James. He let out a war cry and immediately after dunked the two under the water. Kendall quickly approached the mass and pulled Carlos back.

"Carlos! Don't drown them!" Carlos pouted slightly at Kendall, who sighed and rolled his eyes. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Carlos' cheek before throwing him further into the pool.

"Oh I know! We need to play chicken! I call Logan!" Memory smiled at Logan as he shrugged his shoulders and followed Memory to the edge of the pool. He leaned his back against the side while Memory climbed onto the edge and draped her legs over his shoulders. They sat like that for a while as Kendall, Carlos, and James argued about who was going to fight them. "Oh, come on!" James glared at Memory again before giving up and allowing the couple to face Memory and Logan.

"Let's go sis, battle of the siblings and their boyfriends!" Logan's mouth dropped at Carlos' words as did Memory's. James was laughing from his perch on a lounge chair, towel hanging around his neck. Even Kendall chuckled at his boyfriend.

"_Carlos!_" Logan hissed. Logan and Memory weren't dating, but that didn't stop the other boys from saying they were dating. Logan liked Memory and vice versa, but neither one of them had the courage to say something. Memory would flirt with Logan on a daily basis while Logan would shower her with compliments and flirty smiles.

"We're not dating, Carlos," Memory stated evenly. She wanted to date Logan, but she didn't think he liked her as a girlfriend so much as a good friend or sister even. Settling on Logan's shoulders, Memory flashed a smile at Logan as he looked up at her. "C'mon Loge, let's beat these two idiots."

"Sure thing," he replied laughing. Kendall frowned and secured his grip around Carlos' calves.

"Who says you're going to beat us?" Memory furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I just did. Wow Ken, you really are an idiot. Carlos is starting to wear off on you," Memory remarked, letting a smile spread across her features to let them know she was only joking with them.

"Hey! This _idiot_ is going to beat you and your boyfrie-"

"We're not dating!" echoed Memory and Logan. This caused James to burst into another fit of laughter as well as the two boys opposite them.

"You two are impossible," Memory said as she shoved Carlos sufficiently knocking him and Kendall over and into the water. She slid down from Logan's shoulders and got out of the pool.

"Ry, we were just joking," Carlos tried to get Memory to acknowledge him, but she merely wrapped a towel around her waist, slid on her flip flops, grabbed her bag, and left the pool without sparing a single glance. "Memory!" He frowned and looked over at Logan sheepishly, who looked pissed off. While the guys knew that Logan liked Memory as more than just a friend, he repeatedly told them to not tease them about it.

"Carlos, I told you to stop with the teasing. If anything you're just ruining any chances I might have with her. I understand that you're joking, but it gets to be annoying. You don't see Memory teasing you and Kendall 24/7, do you?" Logan frowned at his friend with anger still evident in his brown eyes. Shaking his head he left the pool area and tried to find Memory. After fifteen minutes of searching he finally found her standing on the upper level in a corner. Her black hair with red highlights was blowing in the wind, wavy from being in the pool. She had put on a red cover up and was leaning her arms on the railing. Sighing Logan made his way over to her and assumed the position she was in. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered. Silence consumed the two teens as they both looked over the horizon. "I know that he does it to tease us, but it just gets annoying." Logan nodded his head.

"I told him that. He feels really bad for making you leave like that." Memory tilted her head towards Logan and smiled. She didn't say anything, just smiled. Logan drew his eyebrows together and he squinted his eyes at her trying to figure out why she was just smiling at him. Finally he caved, "What?"

"Nothing," she said while turning her head away from the boy. "You know, you're a great friend." Logan smiled back. "I mean, even though Carlos' teasing bothers you, and you can't say it doesn't, you still want to make sure he's fine."

"Yeah, Carlos says things without thinking sometimes. He's been my friend and although the teasing gets annoying after a while, I know that he's just kidding around and doesn't mean anything by it. He's harmless essentially." Once again silence enveloped the teens. Beyond the horizon the sun was setting casting pinks and purples across the sky. The light reflected off the ocean water that rippled gently with the soft breeze. Logan looked over at Memory. She was different and not exactly the type of girl he pictured himself with, but as he got to know her he knew that wasn't the case. She was beautiful and an amazing dancer. Quite frequently Memory would take Logan aside and help him learn the choreography for a song. She had patience whereas Mr. X did not and she would break it down step-by-step instead of throwing a whole section of moves at him. Whereas she would help him with dancing, Logan would help Memory with school work making sure she received decent grades. They worked well together and had chemistry.

Memory felt Logan staring at her and secretly let out a sigh. Ever since Carlos' parents adopted her, the boys made it their mission to make sure that she felt like she belonged. After her parents' deaths, Memory's grades declined steadily until she was nearing failing. Logan took it upon himself to help Memory and even sustain a few injuries along the way to ensure that Memory passed all her classes. The two of them had become really close and when they became teenagers, those once innocent feelings turned into a fiery passion that neither teen could ignore. For Memory, it was now or never.

"Logan, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Logan nodded for Memory to continue. He was really hoping that she was going to tell him that she liked him and then he would be able to ask her out. "Well firstly, I want to thank you for always being there for me especially when I first went to Minnesota after my parents died. You raised me out of the slump I was falling into and made sure I passed school," Memory said giggling. "You are smart and loyal. You always have your friends' backs even if they were doing something stupid like attacking Gustavo's body guards at James' audition." Logan laughed at the memory. Gustavo had said that James had no talent. Kendall being the leader and all stormed up to Gustavo and sang the Giant Turd song before being manhandled by the guards. Carlos asked Logan how much time they were looking at and then took off to attack the guards. James merely shrugged and jumped on top of the guards after placing his microphone on the stand. Logan sighed and said he needed to get new friends and attempted to break the fight up. "My point is Logan," Memory said breaking Logan out of his reverie, "I know that I can trust you to support me in every decision I make and for that I am grateful." Memory bit her lip and sighed. Logan hesitantly reached his hand up and placed his palm against her cheek. She leaned into the touch reveling in the softness of his hand and the warmth it provided.

"Memory," Logan whispered. She opened her eyes and watched as Logan took a step closer to her body, his hand never leaving her cheek.

"Logan, I lo-OW!" Memory was slammed into the railing and grunted at the sudden pain. Logan backed away in surprise glaring at the source after he realized who it was.

"Ry, I'm so sorry! I've been looking over the entire cruise ship for you and couldn't find you. I thought you had fallen overboard or jumped or I don't know! Please forgive me!" Memory rolled her eyes at Carlos who had his arms wrapped securely around her waist and was practically sobbing into her stomach.

"I'll forgive you if you let me go," she snapped. Carlos pulled away pouting. Kendall reached up and placed his hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"Carlos, I told you they were finally going to admit their feelings for each other and specifically told you not to run over to her." Carlos frowned, jutting his lower lip out more. "Oh Carlos, that's not fair," the blonde groaned before placing a soft kiss on Carlos' lips. The Latino turned back to Logan and Memory.

"Continue." No one moved. Memory stared at Carlos like he was insane. Logan glared intensely at the smaller boy and gritted his teeth. He expected them to have a moment when he and Kendall were just standing there? Wrong.

"_Carlos!_" He jumped at Memory's and Logan's voices before gripping Kendall's hand and heading to the deck below.

"Now that the romance was ruined," Memory mumbled, "Logan, I'm in love with you." She reached up and firmed planted her lips against Logan's lips. She felt him smile and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Logan ran his tongue along her lips begging for entrance and taking in the flavor of her lips. It tasted like strawberries, a fruit that he just so happened to love. Memory readily parted her lips and allowed Logan's tongue to roam the inside. The kissing was intense and Logan was the first to pull back to catch his breath.

"I'm in love with you as well, Memory," Logan said smirking and finalized his words with a gentle kiss. "This is definitely going to be a memorable cruise." Memory just stared at Logan before bursting into laughter. "What?" Memory continued to laugh while shaking her head and kissed Logan.

"You're adorably cheesy," she said with a smile. Logan merely grinned at his small joke and turned to watch the final moments of the sunset with Memory.


	5. The ExGirlfriend: WWELover100

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know it's been awhile since I've updated anything and I apologize for the long wait. I've been trying to get the last minute things for college and packing. I leave in two weeks and I am super excited. I am also excited about this one-shot for WWELover100 who I sincerely apologize to for taking so long to write this Logan Mitchell one-shot. I hope you and every one else loves it because I think this is probably my favorite that I have written despite the lack of smut. It is full of fluff and there is a back story/story line to this and not just some 1k word thing that was written in ten minutes. This is the longest one-shot I have written being 6,394 words without title and author's note. I really hope you all enjoy this! 3 I also apologize for any errors and if you find any don't hesitate to message me or review and let me know. We all make mistakes and I'm too tired (it being nearly midnight now) to thoroughly investigate for grammatical errors. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line. Big Time Rush belongs to Nick (unfortunately) and Gabriella belongs to WWELover100.**

* * *

**The Ex-Girlfriend**

**-For WWELover100-**

Gabriella Aarons walked along the soft shore of the beach in California, her hands swaying gently at her side. She wore a simple white sundress and her typical friendship bracelets and sandals. Long, wavy blonde hair flowed over her shoulders to her lower back. It was days like this that made Gabriella happy and truly enjoy her job of being a singer. This is what made California so beautiful and Gabriella could find herself ambling along the shore without complaint. Once she spotted a vacant area on the beach from both the natives and many tourists, Gabriella took claim and sat down with her legs brought up to her chest. The ocean shimmered in the sun's rays, sparkling in captivating beauty that was similar to a diamond.

Sighing at the thought, Gabriella's mind wandered to a tall, brunette beauty that bore the same name quite fittingly as well. James Diamond was transformed from small town hockey player to big time eye candy of the band Big Time Rush. Gabrielle met James when they moved to the Palm Woods to record their demo for Arthur Griffin, the CEO of Rocque Records. Throughout those first three months, Gabriella made friends quickly with the Minnesota natives even though she disapproved of Carlos' fascination with the Jennifers, three girls of the same name who can sing, dance, and act. They're rather snobby and Gabriella had distaste for the girls simply because they thought they were the prettiest and most talented girls at the Palm Woods. Not only that, but the Jennifers rejected Carlos a numerous amount of times because they were 'too good' for him.

To say that Gabriella was anxious when it came to which CD Demo was going to be picked between Big Time Rush and Vampirah would be a lie. She was constantly praying for her four friends, hoping that their demo would be picked so that they could stay in LA longer to record a full album. Without being biased, Gabriella honestly thought that James, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia deserved to have their voices heard across the states and the entire world. After hearing the big news that Big Time Rush was staying in LA, following a lot of nonsense involving a kidnapped chimpanzee, James confessed that he really liked Gabriella and asked her to be his girlfriend.

James Diamond was never one for subtlety and that showed when he asked Gabriella out. He arranged rose petals around and in the pool with candles dotting the tables and floating in the pool. A string of lights, similar to those used for Christmas, were hung from tent to tent and a stereo was playing soft music. Gabriella had received a text message from James when she made her way to the pool. Shock and confusion were the prominent emotions, but then she spotted James across the pool wearing floral swim trunks and a black wife beater. Firmly in his grip was a bouquet of white roses that reflected the light beautifully, creating a glow around the buds. Gabriella shyly walked to the other side of the pool and twisted her lips into a small smile at James' own smile that was shining radiantly.

If Gabriella was being honest, the way James asked her out was romantic, yes, but it was too flashy for her particular liking. James had to do things over the top or not at all, but because Gabriella really liked James she said yes to be his girlfriend. It came as a surprise for the other members of the band especially Logan. While he might have never admitted it to anyone else besides himself nor out loud, Logan knew that he had a crush on Gabriella and those feelings may have extended into the love category. Logan was used to James getting his way so when he heard that James liked Gabriella he put his feelings to the side and faked a grin. It was nothing new. He knew for a fact that the events preceding James' detailed recap of how he asked her out was too cliché and overrated. Gabriella would have preferred something different. She would have preferred being asked out during a stroll along the beach, her feet wading in the shallow water and sun setting beyond the horizon.

Dating James was an exceptional experience that brought a few things out of the dark and into the light. While James might seem narcissistic, he was truly a sweetheart and cared more about Gabriella than she had expected. He took the time to hang out with her and make sure that she was comfortable or happy or simply having a good time. Gabriella enjoyed dating James, but she was bored and unimpressed with the fancy restaurants and movie premieres. Rather than eat an expensive dinner, Gabriella would have been happier eating a slice of pizza off the boardwalk or funnel cake for that matter. As the time neared seven months, Gabriella didn't have the heart to continue the relationship and fake happiness anymore. She was always an honest person, but seeing James' eyes light up every time he saw her persuaded her to keep moving forward with the relationship.

James didn't take well to Gabriella ending the relationship and instead ignored her completely and snapped at Kendall, Logan, and Carlos for no reason. Gabriella feared that James was driving on the fast lane to depression. After two weeks passed by Gabriella managed to corner James by pretending to be a modeling agent who wanted to interview him. He protested angrily for ten minutes before he allowed Gabriella to talk to him. She expressed her concern and asked him why he was reacting the way he was to their break up. Apparently James never took well to being dumped and he was extremely hurt because he really liked her. She was apologetic and explained to James that she wasn't into showy and overrated ideas. Gabriella made it a point to tell James that he was still gorgeous and would eventually make the right girl happy, just not her. James accepted it and promised that he would treat her better. Improvement was made that same week when James apologized to his friends and returned to his bachelor ways.

It has been a few months since then, both Gabriella and Big Time Rush excelling in the music department. With their fame constantly rising, Gabriella feared that she would lose her best friends. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were preparing for a summer tour that started in Germany and Great Britain, ending in a long journey across the United States. Gabriella was happy for them and could not have been any prouder of the men she was lucky enough to call her friends. She watched as four boys from Minnesota grew from being immature sixteen-year-olds, to collected and calm men at the age of eighteen. The transformation was surprising to those few friends that they kept in touch with in Minnesota, but to those living at the Palm Woods, the transformation was a miracle. To think that those four boys would put behind their burning desire to create havoc and exchange those feelings with maturity was a feat in itself.

A warm breeze brought Gabriella back to the beach, the sun having started its descent out of the sky to hide behind the majestic water for the next few hours. The shore was slowly becoming more visible as the tourists began dissipating, dinner time rolling around and the need to party growing as the night covered the city with a blanket of darkness with stars embroidered into the velvety fabric. Her deep brown eyes swept the beach from her right to her left and sighed, a smile upon her light pink lips and content glowing in her eyes. The tranquility of the scene was destroyed as her eyes locked onto a figure walking towards her spot.

Lust was the first emotion that Gabriella felt quickly followed by surprise and confusion as to why she was lusting after him. His pale skin stood out against the dusk lighting, his muscles defined by the shadows casted from nearby palm trees. He wore a pair of simple white swimming trunks and a white wife beater, his sandals draped over his fingers as they hung, swinging loosely with his arm. Gabriella smiled as he came within hearing distance, evoking a brilliant smile from him in return. "Hey," she said cordially, "What are you doing here, Logan?"

"I was actually looking for you, Gabi. I had a feeling you were going to be here," Logan responded back with obvious smugness in his voice. The beach was an unspoken obsession that Gabriella had and she knew that Logan was aware of her fascination with it. She giggled, turning her gaze to the white grain of sand in front of her as she curled her toes in its warmth. Without waiting for an invitation, Logan laid his sandals on the sand and sat next to Gabriella, their thighs brushing against each other slightly. Gabriella glanced at Logan from the corner of her eyes to find him staring out across the ocean, his arms resting on his bent legs and sunglasses perched on top of his head. He looked like he was at peace with the world and all the joy he was feeling pulsed through a vibrant aura, capturing Gabriella in its grip. The small smile gracing Logan's thin lips was contagious and Gabriella smiled despite herself.

A part of Gabriella was always attracted to the smart boy, finding his intellect to be impressive rather than annoying. He didn't brag about his brilliance and instead focused on helping his friends when they needed help with a certain subject. It was hard for Gabriella to imagine Logan as this successful band member after he told her his dream of becoming a doctor. He wanted it so badly and spent most of his time studying and analyzing encyclopedias in an attempt to broaden his knowledge. Receiving criticism wasn't out of the ordinary for Logan, but he took the insults with pride and didn't let them faze him. Gabriella admired his ability to do so when she knew that she was never one who took criticism well. She would take the insults personally and her whole demeanor would change within a few short moments.

Not only was Logan a genius, he was genuinely a kind-hearted guy with an incessant charm that hooked girls within an instant, Gabrielle being one of those girls who swooned the first time they saw his crooked smile. His chocolate brown eyes were captivating and easy to get lost in mesmerized by the gentility harbored there. Logan held himself with confidence despite his uncanny ability to be nervous when talking to girls that he has feelings for. Thinking back on that specific trait made Gabriella sigh, though this time out of sadness at the reality that Logan would never like her as anything more than a friend. She was his best friend's ex-girlfriend.

"Are you okay, Gabi? You've been pretty deep in thought," Logan said, worry laced through his soft tone. Gabriella turned her attention from the ocean to look at Logan. True concern shone in his eyes and his body was slightly angled towards her.

"Uh, yeah," she gulped, "just thinking." Gabriella folded her arms over her chest and shivered slightly as the night air cooled down. Her head snapped to face Logan when she felt his hand slide over her shoulders and rest on the opposite one, his side pressed comfortably against hers. "Logan?" He gazed down at Gabriella with a soft smirk before turning his attention back to the setting sun. Gabriella decided not to say anything else and just enjoy the moment between her and Logan. She didn't know how long this comfortable silence would last and she wanted to make the best of it. Unknowingly Gabriella curled into Logan's side, her head resting on his chest. The two teens sat there soundlessly wrapped in each other's embrace. An hour had passed, the sun long gone as it welcomed its slumber with open arms and replaced by the moon, shining brightly in its full glory when the relaxing moment was interrupted by Logan's cell phone, the sound shrilling and uninviting to the current situation.

"Hello?" Gabriella watched Logan as he talked on the phone. "Yeah, she is with me. Now? Yeah, yeah. That's fine," Logan murmured a quick good-bye and ended the call on his iPhone. Logan looked down at the dirty blonde sitting beside him and gave a brief smile. "That was James," Gabriella flinched slightly at the name and Logan noticed, a frown appearing on his lips. "Gabi, why are you still upset over you guys breaking up? James has moved on and if I remember correctly, you were the one who broke up with him." She looked up at Logan, eyes watery and a thousand thoughts running through her mind. James still controlled her. As much as she was afraid to admit it, he did. He controlled her thoughts and actions, even her emotions. It frightened her that James Diamond could still hold so much power over her despite having been separated from the relationship and moving on.

"It's not that I'm upset, I just—" Gabriella broke off, her voice wavering at the end. How was she supposed to explain this to Logan? He was the one that Gabriella was in love with, the one she trusted more than anyone else and yet here she was acting like a little child afraid of rejection. She didn't know how to describe the way James still plagued her mind and that the disease was slowly spreading to the rest of her body.

"Gabi," Logan started sentimentally, hooking his finger under her chin and making her face him. Her eyes were teary and her bottom lip trembled. Whatever was making Gabriella upset made Logan angry. He hated seeing Gabriella cry and worrying about whether he would be able to cheer her up. "You can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you," Gabriella looked away from Logan ashamed. How could Logan **not** judge her? She was allowing her ex-boyfriend to control her life. She was powerless against him. Taking a deep sigh, Gabriella decided to tell Logan outright everything. She owed it to him and he deserved to know the truth. She owed it to herself.

"I feel like James is controlling my life. I know that I broke up with him, but I loved him. He did make me happy and even though I wasn't a fan of the expensive, flashy dates, I was falling in love with him. I thought that maybe over the following months he would compromise to taking me out on dates at the boardwalk or the beach. Perhaps I wanted him to prove that he cared about me instead of showering me with gifts that I found unimpressive," Gabriella whispered. Logan remained silent, listening intently to her words. It made Logan cringe on the inside when she told him that James was controlling her. Maybe part of her still loved James and wouldn't let him go. "Even now I think like that. I'm afraid to take chances because I fear that James will disapprove or condone me for making the wrong decision. I'm slowly falling apart at the seams and I don't know what to do to fix it. I'm scared Logan," she finished, her lower lip pulled in between her teeth and tears silently creating a path down her cheeks.

Logan Mitchell was speechless. He was trying to understand how James could be so prominent in Gabriella's life despite being broken up for several months now. He looked at it from multiple facets and came to only one conclusion that made any sense. Gabriella was stuck on her first love. James had been a gentleman throughout the entire relationship and he showered her with amazing presents. He made her feel like a queen. When it ended, Gabriella felt as though she wouldn't be able to find another guy like that and she created the notion that James was a God. Gabriella worried that after everything her and James had been through she would never find a guy that stood anywhere near the standards James had set. She was looking for a guy to prove that she was wrong, but she was too afraid to try.

He brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek, wiping away the tears that flowed steadily down her tan skin. Logan placed the hand that was on her shoulder on her neck and brought her head to his chest. His other hand rubbed her back comfortingly as she broke into sobs. Logan knew that James would be pissed as hell that it was taking longer than necessary to get to the studio, but to Logan making sure that Gabriella was better took top priority in his mind. This musical journey was second best when it came to the petite blonde pressed against his side. Logan understood and accepted that he was the happiest when in the presence of the girl and had her approval. Logan sounded like a love-sick puppy, but he didn't care.

"Gabi, listen to me," Logan began as he tried to not tear. "Don't let James control you. There is no reason to be afraid of trying to find that romance I know you're dying to find. I can see it in your eyes. You want to be treated like a princess, but not pampered. You prefer the simpler things in life rather than flashy scenes. You enjoy calmness and quiet not obnoxiously loud places where you can't hear yourself think. I know you feel like no guy will ever be able to understand all that, but there is one. You just need to let go of this fear you're desperately holding onto and take a risk. I'll be here to catch you if you fall," the smart boy finished, his eyes hazy with his admittance.

Logan felt like a ton of bricks were lifted off his shoulders at his confession. He didn't know if Gabriella would ever feel the same as him, but he took the risk. That was what was important to him. The raw emotion was taking over his body and he was acting purely on instinct around her. Gabriella deserved a guy who would love her for her. Logan knew the most about her through his own means while James never took the time to get to know the real Gabriella. Only Logan knew about her obsession with the beach and how every time she watched the sun set beneath the still water below she would smile brightly, welcoming the night with eagerness that matched a child's at Christmas. She loved the velvety sky as the darkness slowly covered the city like a blanket being pulled up to the chin due to the frigid air in the dead of winter.

Gabriella despised the Jennifers with a passion because of their egotistical behavior and blatant disregard to Carlos' feelings towards them. She protected Carlos like a little brother, looking up to him for his carefree attitude and genuine spontaneity. Together Gabriella and Carlos would wreak havoc in the Palm Woods lobby and cause Mr. Bitters to become distraught over destroyed or damaged property. While she may seem out-going and worry free, Logan knew for a fact that Gabriella was the most reserved out of the group. She preferred to hang in the back and stay out of the spotlight much like he had back in Minnesota, but LA changed that for him and now he wouldn't know what to do if Big Time Rush was suddenly taken from his grasp.

Kendall and Gabriella became best friends and she always seemed to find the confidence she typically lacked in his presence. Kendall was a natural-born leader with a take-charge attitude and harbored a fierce need to protect his friends. She envied Kendall for being able to walk into a crowded room not caring what other people thought about him and carrying on with what he was doing as if he was the only person there. He was a shoulder to lean on when the stress was becoming too much for her to handle. Gabriella relied on Kendall like we rely on air.

The words that Logan had spoken took a while to fully sink into Gabriella's mind. Had Logan just confessed that he loved her? Gabriella thought back to when they first met and she couldn't help but smile. Logan was sitting on a lounge chair with Carlos next to him, Kendall on the opposite side of Carlos, and James was pacing back and forth in front of the other three. James had made a comment that Logan had agreed with which made Kendall angry. Logan stuttered over his words, cowering to Kendall like a wounded dog. Gabriella had watched from the opposing side of the pool with a delicate frown on her lips. It was a shame that he was easily manipulated into the situations his friends always seemed to find themselves in.

After becoming friends with them and their career began to skyrocket, Logan transformed into a more confident person. He didn't allow his friends to push him around anymore even though there were times when he was submissive to their insane ideas. Through it all though, Gabriella could honestly say that Logan Mitchell was utterly loyal to those who were important to him. He was always there when one of the boys needed his opinion or consolation. Thinking back on all the admirable stuff Logan has done made Gabriella realize that she shouldn't let James control her emotions or actions. She was an independent young woman who decides what was best for her. Gabriella took a deep breath and pulled back from Logan slightly, their lips merely centimeters apart.

"Logan, thank you. It means a lot and you're right. I shouldn't let James control my life. It's my life and I'm the one who decides who I want to date," she said as her gaze dropped to his lips as she subconsciously ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "I'm not afraid to follow my heart anymore and I have you to thank. You're the only one who truly knows me and what I like. I didn't even tell you about my secret obsession with the beach, but you still know. I can always count on you, Logan. I'm in love with you," Gabriella whispered, her lips brushing against Logan's in the softest touch.

The instant Logan felt Gabriella's lips brush past his sent his mind reeling. His hormones kicked into overdrive and he wanted nothing more than to be able to take her away to some place secluded and romantic to make love to her. All his old feelings that had been pushed to the recesses of his mind flew forwards instantaneously and crashed into him head first like a brick wall. Logan leaned against Gabriella and captured her lower lip between his teeth, his right hand resting on her hip. A small gasp escaped from Gabriella as Logan took advantage of it and slid his tongue inside her mouth, mapping out the new territory.

The clichéd idea of fireworks exploding had happened, electricity sparking through their bodies and leaving the two teens breathless. Logan pulled back leaning his forehead against Gabriella's, a smile on both their lips. Looking into her brown eyes Logan sheepishly chuckled, "I'm in love with you, too." Gabriella smiled and kissed Logan again, her hand going to the nape of his neck. The moment was ruined by Logan's cell phone going off again. He untangled himself from Gabriella and yanked his phone out of his pocket, "What?"

"Dude, what are you so pissed about? I told you that Gustavo wanted us in the studio and you said you'd be here by now," James' voice carried through the receiver and it was obvious that he was annoyed.

"Nothing, I'm on my way," Logan replied and without giving James the chance to respond he ended the call and slipped his iPhone back in his pocket. He turned to Gabriella, "let's go. Gustavo wants us at the studio." She nodded and accepted Logan's hand as he helped her off the sand. He laced his fingers in hers and they walked back to Logan's car in silence. It wasn't one of those awkward silences where someone decides to say something completely off the wall to break the ice, but instead it was comfortable and speaking would have just ruined the moment. It took fifteen minutes to reach the studio and when they approached the recording studio, Gustavo's voice was bellowing from behind the black door. Logan and Gabriella exchanged glances before dropping their hands and walking inside.

"DOG, IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Logan winced and took half a step back. Gustavo rounded on Logan with his finger pointing at the small brunette, his face red with anger.

"S-sorry Gustavo, it took a while to find Gabi," The producer turned his attention to the blonde as Logan said her name. Gustavo took a deep breath and lowered his hand. Behind him Kelly was sighing with relief that he had stopped yelling while the rest of the guys stood inside the booth, headphones around their necks.

"Good, you're both here. Now get into the booth with the rest of the dogs!" Without wanting to upset Gustavo anymore, Logan grabbed Gabriella's wrist and dragged her into the booth. Gabriella stood in the middle with James and Carlos on one side and Logan and Kendall on the other. At first she was uncomfortable standing between her boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend, but her tension was smoothed by Logan's soft touch on her hand to let her know it was going to be fine. Gabriella smiled slightly in his direction before turning her attention to the lyrics in front of her. "Griffin wants us to do a duet with Miss Aarons and suggested a cover of a previously recorded duet. Out of the options I was given, this is what I think will be the best. NOW, LET'S GET IT RIGHT THE FIRST TIME!"

Gabriella stepped back as Gustavo screamed once again while the boys merely flinched. They were used to Gustavo yelling all the time and knew that he only did it to push the guys to perform their best. Logan chuckled under his breath causing Gabriella to dig the heel of her foot on Logan's toes. "Ow, Gabi, what was that for?" Gabriella smirked and turned her attention back Gustavo who had begun the track.

"Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more," James began singing the song, his voice carrying through the sound booth as smooth as a hot knife cutting through butter. It easily melted a girl's heart when he sang, having a wonderful talent and being able to reach different ranges.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings, telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change winter to spring but I love you until the end of time," Gabriella nearly cried at the emotion Logan was evoking through those few words. She couldn't help to feel as though they were directed at her. A small, crooked smile on his thin lips confirmed Gabriella's suspicions and she unknowingly smiled slightly herself.

"Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day," Kendall, Carlos, and James joined Logan for the main lines of the song, their voices blending together beautifully. Gabriella found herself proud of the young men those four have turned into. Back in the beginning it took Gustavo several times to get the guys to focus and channel their energies into the lyrics to portray emotion and have decent vocals. Now the guys did all that without really trying, singing having become second nature to all of them.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace," the words easily flowed from Gabriella's lips as she thought back to earlier in the day. Everything did feel perfect now, her relationship with Logan heightening her happiness to measures beyond extreme. Logan joined in with Gabriella, "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste." Gabriella finished the small second by herself, "It all revolves around you."

"And there's no mountain too high no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide," all five sang. The added female voice brought a higher level of emotion to the words and Gustavo was smiling behind his hands that covered his lips. Kelly was grinning like an idiot at the group while Griffin remained impassive.

"But I love you until the end of time," Carlos sang softly.

"I love you, until the end," echoed Gabriella and was joined by Carlos, "Until the end of time."

"Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day. Oh come what may, come what may. I will love you," Once again Kendall, James, and Logan sang with Gabriella and Carlos, the emotion remaining strong.

"I will love you," Gabriella smiled in Logan's direction, tears silently falling down her cheeks. To the others it might have seemed weird that she was crying because as far as they knew, Gabriella was still single and still upset about James. That was to everyone besides Logan. He allowed a large smirk to cover his lips as his eyes bore into Gabriella's. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place," she began and was joined by Logan to finish the song off, "Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day." Their smiles remained in tack as Griffin cleared his throat and turned his attention to Gustavo. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Gabriella stared at the figures on the opposite side of the glass, trying to interpret their facial expressions to see if the song was done well.

Gabriella thought back to the kiss on the beach with Logan, her cheeks flushing a light pink at the memory. It was odd that the song Griffin suddenly wanted them to sing coincided perfectly with their situation. Suspicious, Gabriella let the thought run through her mind that Logan had set this whole thing up. She wouldn't have put it past him seeing as Logan knows the things that make Gabriella's heart beat faster and her cheeks blush. It seemed like something Logan would do to impress her, just like showing up at the beach when the sun was beginning to set. Seeing Griffin leave the room, Gabriella converted her attention to Gustavo who still remained expressionless. He pressed the button and his voice carried over the speakers.

"Dogs, Miss Aarons," Gustavo paused, the suspense building. James was wringing his hands behind his back while Carlos tapped his thigh. Kendall kept shifting his weight from his right leg to his left and back again. Logan stood calmly, his eyes holding his worry as Gabriella stood there with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, chewing on it forcefully. "That was beautiful. Griffin was extremely impressed and this will be our duet cover on your next albums. Great job," he finished while letting go of the button. They all cheered and gave each other hugs as Gustavo and Kelly looked on.

"Well that was awesome. Let's celebrate," Kendall suggested. The boys and Gabriella agreed and together the five teens left the recording studio. No one really had any idea where to go so they just wandered around aimlessly, walking through the streets of LA. The water shimmering in the street lamps caught Gabriella's eyes and she gripped Logan's hand, pulling him towards the end of the boardwalk. About a mile up the beach the lights from the boardwalk were visible and the food stands emitted delicious smells and promises of junk food. Without waiting to see if Kendall, James, or Carlos were following Gabriella brought Logan to the edge of the shore and slid her sandals off, Logan following her lead. They ran through the shallow water, laughing and joking around. Suddenly Gabriella was lifted off the ground and tossed into the water. She sputtered as she surfaced, her face contorted into anger. Kendall was laughing as he held himself up on his knees.

"That wasn't nice, Kendall," Gabriella said while pouting. She looked to her left to see Logan smiling obviously trying not to laugh. James caught the movement and decided to call her out on it.

"Are you and Logan dating?" The group quieted, Kendall looking at the two teens standing in the water. James looked almost hurt while Carlos just looked confused. Tension rolled in and was as thick as the Earth's crust. For nearly ten minutes no one said anything or moved. Seeing that neither Gabriella nor Logan was going to answer he prodded again, "are you two dating?"

"Yeah, we are," Logan said as he waded over to Gabriella and entwined their fingers together. "Is that a problem?" Gabriella flinched at the tone Logan used. He didn't use it very often and he only used it when he was extremely irritated. Gabriella was irritated that James was having an attitude about them dating, but she wasn't that upset. It was natural for James to be curious.

"No," James whispered. Gabriella saw the hurt in his eyes, but she didn't relent. James had controlled her for the past year when they were dating and the few months that followed. She knew that if she was going to date someone that James would oppose it especially if it was one of his best friends, but Gabriella wasn't going to give in to James. She deserved to have someone who loved her for her and actually **knew** her and took into consideration the things that she liked. Logan made her feel things that she never felt before even when she was dating James. Everything felt as though it was falling into place. For once Gabriella could honestly have said that she was happy with how her life turned out. She had a great career and an even better boyfriend.

"Good," Logan reiterated. He turned to Gabriella and placed a soft, loving kiss on her lips before pulling back and giving her his famous crooked smirk. Gabriella smiled gently and wrapped her free arm around his torso. Kendall had wolf-whistled as Carlos laughed at the small display of affection and the obvious rejection of James. Both Logan and Gabriella blushed and turned their faces away from their friends.

"Oh don't be that way," Carlos said as he bounded towards the two teens, "you two are adorable together. I was wondering when you were going to get together." Logan fist pounded Carlos as Kendall walked over and gave Logan a high-five.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot." Logan smiled at them and looked over at James who was still moping. "James," the taller brunette looked up as Logan spoke. "We're not doing this to hurt you. I love Gabi and I have since we met her. I'm sorry if it hurts you to see me dating your ex-girlfriend, but I'll never be sorry for dating her." Gabriella blushed once again as Logan talked. The passion he felt towards her was laced through every single word and it brought chills to her spine.

"I understand. I just didn't expect it is all. You guys are great together and as long as you're both happy, then I am happy too." Gabriella smiled and ran at James, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, James. It means the world that you accept this. I don't want to hurt you, but I want you to know that I do love you, just not the way you want me to," she whispered into his ear. James couldn't help the reaction to the gentleness and sighed against her hair.

"I'll always love you, now go be happy," James said and pulled back with a wink. Gabriella smiled and ran to Logan's side before tackling him into the sand and water. He let out an indignant screech that resembled a fan-girly scream and pushed against Gabriella, who had sat on his thighs preventing him from getting up. Kendall and Carlos returned to James' side and smiled sympathetically. They knew that James was in love with Gabriella, the first girl to actually capture his heart for more than a week. They also knew that James was completely heart-broken when the relationship ended.

"Are you going to be alright, man?" James looked at Kendall, who had spoken, and then at his smaller Latino friend. He nodded and smiled brightly at his two best friends.

"Yeah, it will take some time to get used to it, but I can see how happy they make each other." Kendall smirked at James' maturity, something the boy rarely had. The three of them turned to their best friend and his new girlfriend with goofy smiles on their faces. Gabriella had finally let Logan up and now the two were standing chest to chest with their arms wrapped around each other. Logan smiled down at Gabriella and pressed his lips against hers adoringly. She responded immediately, her tongue running along his lower lip. To their friends, Logan and Gabriella looked like an older couple that had lived through years of marriage. The passion was almost a visible flame flickering between their bodies, casting light on the two teens and enveloping them with warmth. Logan and Gabriella were two teens in love and instantly Kendall, Carlos, and even James could see that the love they shared would last a lifetime.


	6. Thinking About You Worldwide: KSiM

**A/N: I have to say this, there is a major dialogue part that is bolded as one of the flashbacks in this one-shot and I had fun with the scene as a request by Kendall Schmidt is Mine in the prompt for this one-shot. I found one ****MAJOR**** pick-up line that would totally work for Logan Henderson because he seems to think he's Batman, just as Kendall thinks he's Spiderman. Here it is: "I'm not trying to impress you or anything, but….I'm Batman!" hahah and yes, I did find that on the internet along with the other ones in this one-shot although I knew about most of them. Anyway I can honestly say that I own nothing in the one-shot except for the actual wording. Big Time Rush belongs to Nick, G and the plot belongs to Kendall Schmidt is Mine. Enjoy this!**

**Thinking About You Worldwide  
-for Kendall Schmidt is Mine-**

"Just forget it! It's not like you care anyway," Georgiana yelled, storming into her bedroom and slamming her door shut. That was one disadvantage to living with the guys. When something happened, usually a fight, Georgiana couldn't escape them because they lived in the same apartment. It was times like this that she questioned why she was still with them in LA. She began throwing all her clothing into a large duffel bag and random objects. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to move everything at the moment, Georgiana zipped the duffel bag up and threw it over her shoulder. She walked out of her bedroom, down the hall, and into the main living area. Kendall, James, and Carlos were sitting on the orange couch silently while Logan stood in front of the door.

"G, don't do this," Logan's voice cracked slightly when he saw the duffel on Georgiana's shoulder. Had Kendall, James, and Carlos really pushed her this far, so far that she would want to leave? While Logan never openly admitted it, he really liked Georgiana and he has liked her for a few years. He never said anything to her or his best friends because he didn't want things to become awkward. Then after moving to the Palm Woods Logan met Camille and started dating her. Logan knew it was wrong to use Camille to try and get over Georgiana, but that didn't stop him. Logan and Camille dated for a year before she broke up with him because she found out that he liked Georgiana. Surprisingly, she handled the news well and understood completely.

"I'm sorry Loge, but I have to do this. I'm sick of them antagonizing me and then thinking nothing of it. They pretend to care about my problems, but then the laugh about it behind my back. It's like I'm just a joke to them," Georgiana whispered, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. If one thing was certain, Georgiana knew she could always count on Logan to be there for her and support her decisions. Kendall, James, and Carlos joked about everything and made her feel worse than she already had. This time wasn't any different.

While at the Palm Woods, Georgiana had made friends with one of the fellow aspiring actors, Nathan Hilscott. Georgiana and Nathan became close friends within a few short days and just recently began dating. Three months had passed by without really any issues, but then Georgiana caught Nathan having sex with one of her co-stars in his apartment. Unfortunately that was this morning. Georgiana ran back to apartment 2J, sobbing harshly. The guys had questioned what happened, but then after she told them what she saw James began saying that it was expected. How could Nathan stick to one girl for so long? He was a player and never settled. Carlos agreed with what James had said, always siding with James no matter what. Georgiana thought that maybe Kendall would be more sympathetic, but he told her that it was bound to happen and to let him go. They just didn't understand.

"G, please don't leave. I know that they're _idiots_, but you have a great career here. And if anything you have me," pleaded Logan. The smart boy rarely begged anyone even when he was trying to persuade the rest of the guys to stay out of mischief. Georgiana almost caved into Logan's request, her shoulders sagging and posture collapsing. Logan began to smile having thought that she was going to stay, but then frowned when she straightened her posture again and walked to where he stood.

"I'm sorry," she said as she leaned up and pressed her lips to Logan's cheek in a sweet kiss. Georgiana pulled back silently crying before pushing past Logan and left the apartment. Shocked, Logan stood in the doorway watching her get into the elevator and the doors shut. Suddenly he was overcome with rage and he whipped around to face his friends. He marched over to them and smacked all three upside the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? G is leaving to go back to Minnesota because of you morons and you don't even care! You just let her walk out like it was nothing. She's your best friend, too. I can't believe that you guys would have been so **stupid** as to say that she should get over Nathan and that it was expected for her to be cheated on. You made it sound like you didn't blame him for cheating on her. To top it all off, I'm in love with her and I'll never have the chance to tell her because of you God damn stupid assholes!" Kendall, James, and Carlos stared up at Logan in shock. He never raised his voice in anger and he definitely didn't curse.

"L-Logie, we didn't know that she'd-" James began but Logan interrupted him.

"What James? That she would take it personally? As an attack? Well she did and now she's gone!" Kendall jumped up from the couch and stood face to face with Logan.

"Calm down! It's not our fault that Nathan's a player. If you remember correctly we all warned her that Nathan was a player, but she still dated him."

"That's beside the point, Kendall. Instead of rubbing it in her face, maybe you could have offered your support and tried to cheer her up. Not humiliate her more," his voice broke by the end of his sentence. Logan was distraught over this and he couldn't help but feel as though his best friends ruined the one thing that would make him happy. Georgiana could make Logan smile by merely walking into a room and smiling at him. Her laugh was contagious and Logan was in love with every aspect about her. Carlos took in the tears falling freely from Logan's eyes and found himself starting to cry. Logan never cried. Sure he got upset, but he never allowed himself to cry. Logan once said that crying was a sign of weakness and he wasn't weak.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't know that G meant so much to you. I honestly didn't think it bothered her that much and had I known I would have never, _never_ said those things to her. I'm so sorry Loge," Carlos choked out and ran to Logan's side, his arms wrapping around his torso. Logan hugged the small Latino back and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Kendall and James exchanged glances for moving to the two teens.

"We're sorry, too. Logan we honestly had no idea that you loved G. We thought nothing of it," James said as he joined the hug. Kendall stood back in deep thought. Thinking back he remembered one conversation with Georgiana that would probably save this situation from getting completely out of hand.

"_Come on, G, there's got to be a reason as to why you're so bitter towards Camille," Kendall said to Georgiana, who sat next to him under the large oak tree in the Palm Woods Park. "I think it's because you like Logan."_

"_What?" she cried indignantly. "I do not like Logan." Kendall laughed so hard that he had fallen over onto his side. Georgiana glared at Kendall as he continued to laugh, oblivious to the death stare he was receiving from the girl next to him. "It's not funny, Kendall."_

"_S-sure it i-is," he gasped as he calmed down. After his breathing returned to normal Kendall looked straight at Georgiana, "I know you like Logan. I can see it in your eyes. Whenever he walks into a room you immediately smile at him. When you walk into a room he's the first person you search for and say 'hello' to. I may not be the most observant person in the world, but I'm not stupid either. You find Logan's knack for pranking himself during Prank Week adorable and feel bad for him. We've been friends for so long, G. I know you."_

"_But-" Kendall shook his head, interrupting Georgiana's train of thought. She didn't give Kendall the credit he deserved. She never thought that anyone would be able to figure out that she liked Logan more than the others. Credit was definitely due. Taking a deep breath, Georgiana faced Kendall with a small frown on her lips. "Even so, he'd never like me back. He's dating Camille."_

"_What if I told you that Logan does like you?" He lifted his hand to stop Georgiana from protesting. "Just listen." She nodded and slunk against the tree. "Logan looks for you first when he enters a room and he always smiles when he sees you. You two act the same way towards each other and it's obvious that you have chemistry. You throw flirty glances at the other and pretend to play dumb to the compliments. If it makes you feel any better, which I doubt, I think you and Logan would be a much better couple than him and Camille. Logan balances you just as much as you balance him," Kendall finished speaking, his eyes staring at the sky. Georgiana didn't reply back, but knew that Kendall was aware of what his words did to her. Kendall was right. But if they liked each other, then why weren't they trying to get together?_

"I told G that you liked her Logan. I could see it in both your eyes and hers. I never understood why you didn't ask her out, but then I realized it's because you couldn't see that she liked you back. Her smiling at you or complimenting you was just normal behavior for her to you. I told G then and I'm telling you now, you two are meant for each other. So are we just going to stand here while you wallow in self-pity or are we going to that airport so you can get your girl back big time?" Logan smiled back at Kendall as James' and Carlos' lips turned into grins.

"Let's do this," Logan replied.

Georgiana sat on a chair as she waited for her flight to be called. She fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt and chewed on her bottom lip. Luckily the tears had stopped shortly before she entered the airport. Part of Georgiana was hoping that Logan would come running in and confess his undying love for her, but the other part wanted him to just let her go. Sometimes love is about letting the people you love go, because they'll be happier with someone else. The minutes went by at an agonizingly slow pace and finally Georgiana heard the announcement for her flight to Minnesota.

"Here it goes," she whispered to herself. Georgiana stood up and shouldered her duffel bag as she made her way to the security check line. There were quite a few people in front of her so she still had a while to go before she could board the plane. Her thoughts wandered to the old days when her and the boys got along fine without any bickering or arguments.

"_Carlos, look behind you!" Carlos spun on his skates just in time to shoulder James onto the ice. The Latino cheered and waved his hockey stick in mid-air. Kendall skated over and stole the puck and scored on Logan._

"_Yeah Carlitos, way to go!" Kendall high-fived Carlos as Logan skated towards James and helped him up. Georgiana slowly made her way across the ice to the group of boys._

"_Nice job Carlos," she said while smiling. James glared at her from over Logan's head._

"_Yeah, thanks G. You made Logan and I lose the game." Logan nodded in agreement._

"_Sorry, but you and Logan tend to always win. I only thought it would be fair to let Kendall and Carlos win a round of hockey for once," she replied hotly. Kendall and Carlos nodded their heads before what she said sunk in._

"_Hey, Carlos and I can win without your help!" Carlos shouted a 'yeah' in agreement as Kendall glared down at her._

"_Really? Because if I remember correctly the last five games you played, James and Logan beat you by more than three points." James and Logan began laughing at the shocked expressions on their best friends' faces._

"**I'm not drunk. I'm just intoxicated by you." Kendall laughed at Logan's pick-up line while Carlos had a serious expression.**

"**Logan, you're not supposed to be drinking. That's illegal!" The group turned to look at Carlos, an innocent boy with a very innocent mind.**

"**It's a pick-up line, Carlos. I'm not drinking." Carlos let out a small 'oh' at Logan before turning to look at Georgiana.**

"**If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by just so I could stare at you a bit longer," she replied.**

"**Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" Logan retaliated.**

"**You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?" A faint blush coated Logan's cheeks as James chuckled from his spot against the wall. Carlos was sitting on the edge of the sofa while Kendall stood beside James. Logan and Georgiana were having a contest to see who had the best pick-up lines.**

"**Is that a mirror in your pants because I can totally see myself in them," Logan said with the straightest expression. Kendall, Carlos, and James cracked up and Logan's façade broke as he smiled. Georgiana smirked at the short brunette before she, too, started laughing.**

"**That was horrible, Loge." Logan scoffed.**

"**I'd like to see you do better then, G." Georgiana smirked and walked up to Logan. She stopped right in front of him and gave him a sweet, yet seductive look.**

"**If I had a dollar for every time I thought of you, I would have a dollar because you never leave my mind," she whispered, her lips inching closer to Logan's ear. He gulped as her warm breath skated across his neck, his muscles tensing. Kendall, James, and Carlos became quiet and watched the moment transpiring between their two friends. Georgiana moved away from Logan with a confident smirk on her face.**

"**If I had a star for every time I saw your smile, I'd be holding a galaxy in my hands," Logan said with sincerity. The sad part was that he meant it. Logan Mitchell, 14, was in love with his best friend. Yes being fourteen and in love weren't normally two ideas stated in the same sentence, but Logan was convinced that he was in love with Georgiana.**

"**If you were a tear in my eye, I wouldn't cry for fear of losing you." Logan smiled at that one while the boys' 'awed' in the background.**

"**If you stood in front of a mirror and held up eleven roses, you would see twelve of the most beautiful things in the world."**

"**That shirt's very becoming on you. If I were on you I'd be coming too," Georgiana stated with a large smirk painted across her lips. James gasped before bursting out laughing while Carlos stared at her in shock. Kendall was biting his lip to keep from laughing at Logan's expression, a deep blush over his cheeks.**

"**Let's go back to my room and do some math: Add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs and multiply." It was Georgiana's turn to blush. How had they gone from innocent pick-up lines to raunchy ones in the matter of seconds?**

"**Let's play 'Titanic'. When I say 'Ice burg' you go down," Georgiana replied back not wanting to let Logan win, despite the embarrassment.**

"**I'm an astronaut and my next mission is to explore Uranus," Logan said with a smirk. Against her better judgment, Georgiana laughed. That was such a Logan thing to say.**

"**I'm a writer; you're a writer, how about we get naked together and put some poetry in motion?"**

"**If your right leg was Christmas and your left leg was Easter, would you let me come for dinner between the holidays?" Georgiana's jaw dropped in astonishment. Since when was nerdy, little Logan such a naughty, dirty talker?**

"**Why don't I go over there, sit in your lap and talk about the first thing that pops up?" Logan tried to remain impassive, but it was getting hard to do that with Kendall, James, and Carlos cracking up in the background.**

"**You make my software turn into hardware," he said evenly. Georgiana opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She glared at Logan before giggling and shoving his shoulder.**

"**Yeah, yeah, you win this time Logan."**

"G!" Georgiana stopped in the security line when she heard her nickname being shouted. The flight attendant gave her a look, but she ignored it and turned around to see Logan running towards her with Kendall, James, and Carlos in tow. She gulped when she realized what Logan was going to do. It was in a lot of romantic movies. The girl leaves and the guy runs to the airport to confess his love in order to make said girl stay.

"L-Logan, what are you doing here?" Georgiana was rapturous on the inside, but remained confused. Logan stopped running in front of Georgiana and without saying a word pressed his lips against hers. Only a split second was wasted from shock before Georgiana responded to the kiss eagerly. She placed her hands on Logan's neck and pulled him closer as his arms wound around her waist. The kiss continued to nearly a minute when they finally broke apart breathless.

"G, don't leave. I'm in love with you and I can't stand to see you go like this, especially under these circumstances. I love you," Logan spoke in earnest, his voice low and full of passion. Tears sprung to Georgiana's eyes. She had waited for years to hear Logan confess his love for her and she couldn't actually believe that this was happening. She had fallen asleep on the airplane and this was just a dream. Shaking her head, Georgiana removed herself from Logan and grabbed her duffel once again before handing her ticket to the attendant and stepping through the metal detector. Logan watched as she disappeared in the crowd prior to turning around to face his best friends.

"Logan, I-" Logan shook his head disrupting Kendall's words. Nothing anyone said would make him feel better. Kendall had been wrong. Georgiana didn't love Logan like Kendall said she did. If she did love Logan then she would have gone back to the Palm Woods with them, not continue to board the airplane that was taking her halfway across the country to Minnesota. The four boys stood near the large wall of glass to where the plane was that would be stealing the love of Logan's life. He reached his hand up and laid it against the cool glass as the plane took off. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Logan turned around and smirked. He wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her up, spinning in a circle.

"G!" Kendall, James, and Carlos looked over at Logan and saw the two friends in an embrace.

"Did you really think that I would leave after that Logan?" Logan shook his head. "I love you, too," Georgiana whispered into his ear. She pulled back just enough to make room for her lips to meet Logan's in a fiery kiss. Out of breath, Logan separated their lips and gently kissed her forehead.

"Come on let's get back to the Palm Woods. We need to unpack that duffel bag," he said. Georgiana stared at Logan with a straight face until a smile broke out on her lips and she began laughing. Kendall, James, and Carlos started laughing as well once they understood why Georgiana was laughing.

"That was the worst pick-up line ever, Logan," she said between fits of laughter. Logan stood there confused before realizing what he said.

"You know you love my cheesy pick-up lines," Logan stated, his famous crooked grin on his lips. Georgiana simply kissed him as an answer and laced their fingers together as they left the airport to unpack her duffel bag.


	7. Of the Past: 2k2skr

**Of the Past**

**-For 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right-**

Nothing could have prepared him for the shock of his life. He grew up without feeling compassion and he was never wanted besides his best friends, but even then Logan Mitchell doubted their loyalty. Kendall Knight was the leader of their quartet and he was also the protector. There had been numerous amounts of times when he protected Carlos Garcia, a fellow friend, from bullies picking on him during school. He was laid back and down to earth, something that Logan could only dream of being. Carlos was a small ball of energy that always ran around getting himself into trouble or injured. He was happy the majority of the time and it was rare that anyone saw a frown on his face. The last member of the group, James Diamond, was vain beyond belief. He thought he was the most amazingly good-looking guy on the planet and had the best voice as well. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan believed in James' confidence that one day he would become famous, but they always made sure that he stayed grounded and that his ego didn't expand too much.

On the other hand, Logan was pragmatic and thought through everything with logic and figured out the consequences beforehand instead of just having fun. He used to be carefree and allowed his instincts to take over, but that was before his father began abusing him.

It started when Logan was nine and he came home from school with a deep cut on his knee. John Mitchell was anything but happy when he saw the cut. John yelled at Logan that he couldn't be reckless and injure himself. He had said that Kendall, James, and Carlos were bad influences on him. "If you want to be hurt so badly Logan, then I'll do it for you," John screamed as his fist collided with Logan's jaw. That was when it began.

Kendall always questioned Logan and kept persisting even when Logan clearly stated that it was nothing. Logan didn't want Kendall to get the police involved. It was a one-time thing and John hadn't hit Logan for the next month. Carlos and James were silent about it and didn't press the matter fully aware that Logan would tell them when he was ready to tell them. After a month since the first bruise appeared, Logan showed up at school with a nasty black eye and a cut lip. Kendall blew ballistic and screamed in Logan's face about it. He just didn't understand why Logan wouldn't tell him how he was getting hurt. Kendall never believed the stories of falling down the stairs or tripping over the rug.

Logan ignored Kendall for the following week after crying himself to sleep that night. To have Kendall yell at him like that broke something within Logan. Having John use him as a human punching bag wasn't nearly as bad as having his best friend scream at him and constantly push the subject when Logan just wanted it dropped. James and Carlos were the only ones that Logan spoke to both inside and outside of school. Kendall sort of became a fourth wheel when they would hang out, James and Carlos having been angry at Kendall for yelling at Logan.

The beatings continued even after Logan began high school. He joined the ice hockey team and received bruises from that which prompted John to hit him more. Logan's mother really had nothing to say on the matter and would occasionally backhand Logan as well. She said that he deserved discipline and this was their method of straightening his act. John and Laura didn't want their son to become involved with alcohol, drugs, or sex. They wanted him to grow up to be a perfect role model of a doctor.

That was why Logan welcomed the change LA brought when him, Kendall, James, and Carlos moved to LA to record a demo for Gustavo Rocque. He was able to start a new life and leave the abuse behind in Minnesota. Logan relaxed in the warm weather, allowing the sun to melt away all the tension that built up over the years. For once Kendall dropped the subject of Logan's mysterious bruises and never mentioned them again much to Logan's delight.

It was about a year after Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos moved to the Palm Woods that Logan met Leanne Case, an aspiring musician. She had black cropped hair with edgy side bangs. Her eyes were a deep green that masked the internal warfare like the canopy of the forest. She was petite and slender with full curves and a sun-kissed tan. Leanne was introduced to the guys, Camille, Jo, and Guitar Dude at a bonfire by Kelly Wainright, who had dropped Leanne off at the Palm Woods. Kelly explained that Leanne was going to be the new guitarist for the band and would help lay down tracks with Gustavo. She left immediately afterwards, leaving Leanne to fend for herself. Camille, being the overly friendly person she was, offered Leanne a seat next to her and struck up a conversation.

"Hi, I'm Camille. It's nice to meet you," she said with a large smile.

"Leanne, pleasure," the black-haired girl replied hesitantly. Leanne was extremely introverted and never was well with meeting new people, but once she actually knew the person, she was loud and easy-going. Camille was pretty with long, brown hair and a beauty mark above her lip. Next to her sat a small blonde with wide eyes and a soft smile. Another blonde sat next to her, but he had shaggy hair, green eyes, and a large smirk on his lips. Beside him was a tall brunette, his bangs hanging over his eyes. He was wearing a wife beater that showed off his toned biceps and tanned skin. He was absolutely gorgeous and Leanne found herself swooning slightly on the inside. Sitting next to the brunette was a guy with wild hair and a guitar in his lap. Despite the fact that it was night he was wearing sunglasses and he seemed pretty chill. A small Latino with a black helmet was next to him talking animatedly to a lean, pale-skinned brunette to his right. His hair was black and spiked up in the front, but it looked soft and clean compared to gelled and stiff. His eyes were a deep brown and a coy smirk played along the corner of his lips.

"This is Jo," Camille said motioning to the small blonde next to her, "then Kendall, Jo's boyfriend, James, Guitar Dude, Carlos, and lastly Logan." Leanne nodded and waved slightly at the group before everyone resumed their previous conversations. Camille caught Leanne glancing at Logan. "He's single if that's what you're wondering."

"What?" Leanne snapped her head to face Camille, a large smile present on her lips.

"I see you looking over at him. He's my ex-boyfriend, but don't worry you can totally have him," she whispered into Leanne's ear. "Besides, he seems to keep looking at you as well."

"WHAT?" Leanne screamed as she fell off the edge of the seat and onto the concrete. Camille started laughing as did most of the people at the pool. Logan chuckled before standing up and walking over to where she had fallen. He stretched out his hand and smiled.

"Need help?" Blushing, Leanne gratefully accepted Logan's hand and stood up, their hands remaining in a tight grip. Leanne bit her bottom lip as she felt a shiver rip up her spine. Her heart began pounding against her rib cage. She tentatively looked up into Logan's eyes and froze. Logan was looking intensely at her, a myriad of emotions floating in his eyes. Forgetting that they were in the middle of the pool area, Logan bent down and pressed his lips against Leanne's in a gentle, but full of passion kiss. Leanne wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body flush against her own. Logan's grip on Leanne's waist tightened as he swept his tongue along her lips, gently prodding them apart.

"Yeah, go Logan!" The two broke away from each other, a deep blush coating their cheeks. James was wolf whistling while Carlos and Guitar Dude sat there with stupid grins. Kendall and Jo were smiling and Camille had her mouth hanging open. Leanne gulped and stared at Camille. Although she said that Leanne was free to go after Logan, Leanne couldn't help but feel as though Camille was still in love with Logan. Shaking her head with tears in her eyes, Leanne briskly walked away from the group ignoring the calls for her to return.

She found herself walking through the park with her head hung low and guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders. She couldn't believe that Logan had kissed her. Don't get her wrong, she never felt anything as invigorating as that kiss, but the look of Camille's face was one of betrayal and downright hurt. Leanne sat down against a tree trunk and stared up at the stars, or what few she could see. The sound of footsteps brought her attention to her right, her head lolling to the side and bangs flopping in her eyes. Logan stood there awkwardly with his hands shoved into his front pockets.

Logan had followed Leanne to the park and stood off to the side. He decided to kiss her on impulse and he never felt anything like it, not even when he was dating Camille. The look Camille threw in Leanne's direction was uncalled for especially after she told Leanne that he was single and that she should go for it. Why encourage her then make her feel guilty? The main reason that his relationship with Camille failed was because she used to slap him all the time and it brought him back to his childhood. Logan promised himself that he wouldn't allow himself to fall victim to the abuse anymore.

"Leanne, are you alright?" She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry," she said while looking out across the park. Logan knelt in front of her and held her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Camille shouldn't have told you that I was single and to pursue me if she was going to get jealous," he stated softly. Leanne felt her face heat up. Had Logan heard her conversation with Camille? Logan chuckled at the red blush creeping over her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. Smiling, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers briefly before pulling away. "There's something about you that just draws me in and I can't explain it. I want an explanation, that's just how I am, but maybe I'll learn to just let it go."

"Logan, I need to tell you something if we're going to try a relationship," Leanne whispered, her eyes beginning to tear and voice catching in her throat. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I was abused sexually as a child. I'm not going to be ready to be intimate with you right away." Leanne looked down ashamed. For a reason that she didn't understand, Leanne was attracted to Logan on a high level. She had the butterflies in her stomach and her heart was racing. Logan's expression softened.

"I was abused by my parents. They used to hit me because I would get bruises from hockey or playing with Kendall, James, and Carlos. They saw it as an excuse to hit me saying, 'If you want to hurt yourself so badly Logan, then I'll do it for you.' Then my father began hitting me and about a few months later my mother began. That's why I came to LA with my friends: to have a new beginning. I understand that you need time and I'm willing to wait. Our pasts are the past and we need to learn to leave them behind. I'll help you if you help me," Logan said, a wide smirk on his lips.

"It's a deal," she quietly responded prior to kissing Logan again, her hands running to the nape of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.


End file.
